Crafting
Crafting can be learnt at the start of each faction's second Chapter and is broken up into 6 different skills: 4 Gathering Skills and 2 Crafting Skills. A player will be able to learn one Crafting and one Gathering Skill. These skills can be learnt from trainers or replaced with another skill of the same type but doing so will reset all progress in that skill to zero. Gathering Skills Gathering Skills are used to obtain or convert items for use in Crafting Skills. Cultivating Cultivating allows the player to grow his/her own weeds and/or fungi. Most weeds and fungi are Apothecary ingredents so it may be smart to link these two. Cultivating requires no special place or location. You can do it anywhere and at anytime. Cultivating has 3 steps to its process: *You will need seeds (for weeds) or spores (for fungi). These two items can be obtained in multiple ways. The easiest way to obtain the basic seeds and spores is from the merchents in most cities. You can also receive these two items from monsters and sometimes from scavenging. You will also need pots to be able to plant these items. You will start with 1 pot but as you grow in the craft, you can have as many as 4 at once. Seeds and spores all have a skill level assosiated with them so you will not be able to place a high level seed into a empty pot if you are currently under that Cultivating level. *The Growth cycle. The growth cycle itself is broken down into 3 stages. Stage one you can add soil, stage two you can add water, and stage three is nutrients. These stages speed up the time for each step and also add a chance of growing something "special". *Harvest. As simple as it sounds. Just harvest your plant and place it into your backpack. This will set your pot back to empty and you will be ready to start again. Magical Salvaging Magical Salvaging can break down magical items into magical fragments. These magical items can be found in all PvE, RvR, quests, and more. When a player decides to Magically Salvage an item, the player gets to choose what fragment to extract from that magical item. Example: You get an item which has stat boosts for willpower and intelligence. Using Magical Salvaging a player may select which stat they need and extract a willpower or intelligence fragment. Now it is up to the player to choose which fragment to extract. Magical Salvaging also produces essences along with the fragments and these essences are used to make Talismans. Butchering and Scavenging Butchering and Scavenging are essentially two sides of the same coin: both skills are used to retrieve resources from dead mobs. The difference lies in the types of mobs each gathers from and the resulting loot: Butchering is used on non-sentient mobs and Scavenging is used on the more intelligent mobs. As Mark Jacobs put it: "If it's smart enough to wear clothes, then it's probably got pockets and you'll need to Scavenge, no clothes means no pockets and then you'll need to Butcher. In order to Scavenge or Butcher a corpse there are three conditions to be met: the corpse must be completely looted (shown by flys buzzing around it), the player must have the appropriate skill level compared to the monster's level and the player must have rights to it. Scavenging/Butchering rights are initially given to the player/group who killed the mob but after a while it opens up to anyone. Initally a Scavenger/Butcher will be able to use their skill on up to level 5 mobs, advancement in the skill opens up higher level mobs to be looted. クラフトスキル Crafting Skills are used to make items that are usable by players to grant buffs to themselves. These items can be sold or gifted to another player. Neither Crafting Skill relies on the player being in a specific location, in fact the only requirements are an appropriate skill level, the ingredients and a container. Crafting can fail, but such an event does not destroy the gathered ingredients, but the more easily replaced container. The 2 Crafting Skills are Apothecary and Talisman Making. Apothecary Primarily uses the ingredients found through Cultivating and turns them into Potions, Powders or Lotions. Each potion uses upto 4 ingredients (1 main and 3 additional) and the duration, strength and type of the effects each has may be modified by what additional ingredients are added to the mix (ie craft short term powerful potions for quick RvR sessions, or longer term weaker potions for extended PvE sessions). Additonal ingredients also help determine how 'stable' the potion is, ie. how likely it is to fail. There is also apparently a random chance that the mixing of potions will have a spectacularly good result. Talisman Making Talisman Making allows you to create talismans which are minor items of power. You would attach these talismans to certain armour and weapons to bestow bonuses upon them. Only rare and powerful items may have talismans placed onto them. To create a talisman you will need 4 items or fragments including 1 "main ingredient" which is obtained from Magical Salvaging. You will also need a container to craft the talismans. The overall power of the 4 items determine the overall power of the talisman. Some talisman give bonus to stats, armour and resistances while the more powerful talisman can give much more powerful bonuses. Category: